creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cruelty
Dass es auf dieser Welt Dinge gibt, die nicht erklärbar sind, ist nicht zu bestreiten. Aber die Natur der Menschen liegt darin, alles herauszufinden, alles zu erforschen - koste es, was es wolle. Irgendwo in Amerika, an einem Ort, der nur den Wenigsten bekannt ist, liegt ein gigantischer unterirdischer Bunker, der mit doppelt so vielen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wie Alcatraz und das Weiße Haus zusammen gespickt ist. Darin befinden sich neben einigen Wissenschaftlern eine große Anzahl an Kreaturen, die meisten von ihnen schrecklich verstörend und gnadenlos. Sie werden 24 Stunden am Tag bewacht, ausführliche Berichte werden im Stundentakt über sie verfasst. Doch nicht alle von ihnen wurden gefangen genommen und an entlegenen Orten der Erde gefunden. Einige von ihnen waren einst Menschen. Bei vielen Vermisstenfällen handelt es sich in Wirklichkeit um Versuchskaninchen für diese geheime Einrichtung zur Erforschung von übernatürlichen Wesen. Tatsache ist, dass man an ihnen herum experimentierte, um sie zu potenziellen Waffen, Killermaschinen zu machen. Obwohl es selbstverständlich keine Beweise dafür gibt, ist anzunehmen, dass Adrian Curtis einer von ihnen war. Adrian war ein sehr lebhafter junger Mann im Alter von zwanzig Jahren. Er verbrachte sehr viel Zeit in Bars, flirtete viel und verdiente sein Geld als Gehilfe in einer Anwaltskanzlei. Er war durchaus intelligent, wenn auch auffallend unbekümmert. So kam er öfters recht spät zur Arbeit, wie auch an dem Tag seines Verschwindens. Seine Kollegen dachten, er würde wie gewöhnlich wieder die Zeit übersehen haben. Doch er kam auch am nächsten Tag nicht, meldete sich nirgendwo und selbst seine Nachbarn bemerkten langsam die überquellende Post aus seinem Briefkasten. Schließlich, nach einer Woche, meldete seine Mutter ihn als vermisst. Die Polizei fahndete zwar nach ihm, allerdings nicht sonderlich hartnäckig - immerhin war Adrian ein erwachsener Mann. Vielleicht suchte er einfach nur Abstand? Aufgrund seines leichtlebigen Stils lag diese Annahme nahe und bald stellte man die Ermittlungen ein. Währenddessen musste der junge Mann diverse Gesundheitstests über sich ergehen lassen, bei denen er kaum bei Bewusstsein war, bis man schließlich zu Prozeduren überging, die ihm über lange Zeit Qualen unvorstellbarem Ausmaßes bereiteten. Durch viele Experimente erlangte er letztendlich übermenschliche Kräfte. Seine Hände transformierten sich zu langen, schwarzen Klauen, die einen Menschen zerfetzen konnten und er wurde erheblich stärker, zudem schwand sein Schmerzgefühl nach und nach, sowie sein Empfinden für Mitleid. Durch diese Experimente an ihm litt Adrians Psyche sehr und er begann die Menschen zu hassen. Er hörte auf, sich selbst als einen zu sehen und hielt alle Menschen für im gleichen Maße verdorben wie die Wissenschaftler, die in dem Bunker arbeiteten und sich jeden Tag neue Torturen für ihn ausdachten. Dies bedeutete nicht, dass Adrian, der zu dieser Zeit nur noch Subjekt C.R. 1624 genannt wurde, völlig verschwunden war. In einigen Momenten, wenn er allein in seiner Zelle war, tauchten Bruchstücke aus seiner Vergangenheit in seinem Kopf auf und manchmal begann er ohne Grund völlig normale Dinge zu tun, so als wäre er nicht in einer winzigen Hochsicherheitszelle eingesperrt und würde bald neuen Torturen entgegen sehen müssen. Ja, ab und zu wünschte er sich wohl verzweifelt, wieder ein echter Mensch zu sein. Eines Tages beging einer der Wissenschaftler einen schwerwiegenden Fehler. Nach dem Abschluss eines erneuten Experiments, das an Adrian durchgeführt wurde, dosierte er die Betäubungsspritze zu schwach, sodass er noch vor der Überführung in seine Zelle erwachte. Außer sich vor Angst, wieder in das kleine Gefängnis gesperrt zu werden und in seinem Zorn auf die Männer um ihn herum, tötete er die Forscher und hinterließ eine Spur des Chaos in der Station. Trotzdem gelang es ihm, den Ausgang zu finden und er entkam dem Höllenloch, in das er seit Jahren eingesperrt worden war. Hinter sich ließ er einen Bunker voller Leichen und ächzenden, schreienden, klagenden und brüllenden Kreaturen. Daraufhin flüchtete Adrian sich in die Wälder eines Nationalparks, nachdem er bereits einige Menschen, die ihm über den Weg gelaufen waren, getötet hatte. Die Medien berichteten bald von einem bestialischen Tier, das sein Unwesen trieb und nannten es "Cruelty", aufgrund seiner grausamen Art zu töten. Dort verbrachte er einige Monate, in denen er Wanderer als seine neuen Opfer betrachtete, ehe er begann mutiger zu werden, was man an vielen Leichen erkannte, die immer näher an der Stadt gefunden wurden. Vor etwa einer Woche dann zeigten die Videoaufzeichnungen einer Bank, wie ein junger Mann mit Anzug, der exakt dem Bild von Adrian Curtis entsprach, sich mit einer jungen Frau unterhielt, wobei er auf ein Café außerhalb des Bildes deutete und sie offenbar einlud. Diese Frau wurde dort das letzte Mal lebend gesehen, als sie zwei Tage später brutalst zerfleischt in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden wurde. In die Wand war ein Satz eingeritzt, der in Fernsehen und Zeitung wie ein Lauffeuer die Runde machte: Life shows no mercy, so why should I? "Das Leben zeigt keine Gnade, also wieso sollte ich das tun?" Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod